


Omega Battle

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory - WWE Imagines - Riott Squad [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You win your first match... survive an attack... and spend time with your girls...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Omega Battle

\- You get a match against Natalya  
\- Your girls, your ‘squad’   
\- The Riott Squad  
\- Are not allowed at ringside  
\- You promise them it’ll be okay  
\- It will have to be  
\- You take your time practicing  
\- The match hurts you  
\- You take a lot of bumps  
\- You still fight back just as hard  
\- You may be smaller  
\- You know you can be fierce too  
\- The win comes as a slight surprise to you  
\- You haven’t really tried too hard to win  
\- You just didn’t want Natalya to win... again  
\- It’s your turn  
\- You smile at the announcement  
\- You don’t see the others coming out of the crowd  
\- You know only when you hear the sting for your own friends  
\- The crowd screaming even as Alexa moves to beat you  
\- You cover your face  
\- Fight her off as much as possible  
\- Alicia goes down harder  
\- You kick out at her angrily when she moves closer  
\- Maybe you can’t stop Alexa, you can make life easier  
\- You only know when Ruby all but throws you at Sarah  
\- Sarah moves quickly to get you backstage  
\- Liv and Ruby fighting off Alexa and Alicia again  
\- You smile at the lack of Mickie  
\- The woman had seemed unsure last time Alexa tried to hurt you  
\- Now she’s clearly chosen against it  
\- Somehow  
\- You are half-asleep by the time Sarah puts you into the car  
\- You wake up some time later  
\- Curled in between your Alphas


End file.
